The Madonna and the Whore
by chelseatygers
Summary: Someone we know has a complex…


**Note: All are human in this one. It's a reject story because I thought it didn't focus enough on Inuyasha and Kagome, and also it just felt wrong and weird.**

It was when Kikyo was served with divorce papers that she knew she had allowed things to go too far.

Usually, she was not one to show her emotions, but this was the last straw. Giving in to a sudden urge, she screamed out her rage and threw the stack of papers across the room, knocking over a vase and sending it crashing to the ground, tiny pieces of expensive glass scattering everywhere, one jumping up and cutting a thin line across her high right cheekbone. The vase had been a wedding present from her mother, one of many. She'd always hated it.

Kikyo had met Inuyasha while in college. They were both studying law, her to become a defense attorney and him feeling more called towards being a trial lawyer. She had first seen him kicking a vending machine that had taken his dollar without giving him anything in return. Embarrassed for him and at his public display of frustration, she gave him a fiver and told him to keep the change. They were married after only eight months of dating, and she had never been more content.

Even though he had insisted that she put her education and therefore her career and dreams on hold after the wedding until they conceived, she had loved him enough to do as he asked. The subject of sex had never really come up during their courtship, as they had mostly just talked about their hobbies and childhoods, her telling him all about the adventures she'd had with her little sister and him telling her all about how much he hated his older brother. After a while, it became too awkward to ask about that kind of thing, and Kikyo was secretly grateful. Sex had always been a subject that made her nervous.

On their wedding night, which they spent in Alabama of all places (Inuyasha insisted it was beautiful), he wore two condoms and kept going soft. It was absolutely miserable. He never touched her again, just a kiss on the cheek here and there. Kikyo was okay with that, she understood. She had thought marrying such an obviously passionate man as he would change her cool attitude towards intimacy, but apparently it was not to be.

Oh well.

**O/\o/\O**

Inuyasha often thought about the first time he saw her, always with a smile on his face.

She had arrived to the party late in a pink lace dress that clung to her skin, outlining her every curve and not giving her legs much freedom to walk. Her black hair was all over the place and streaming down her back. The light amount of make-up she applied had been hastily done and it showed. Right then, like a punch to the gut, desire swelled within him, spreading to every end of his body. He had never wanted to fuck anybody as badly as he'd wanted to fuck Kagome.

Kikyo had told him everything about her twin sister, and he felt like he knew her even better than he knew his fiancée. He had kept track of her with his eyes since she had entered, hardly able to concentrate on what anyone was saying to him. Still, he managed to impress Kikyo's parents and their friends and other relatives, all while thinking of all the things he'd do to Kagome, what she looked like under her clothes, what she'd taste like, how she'd sound when he was inside her. Once he was no longer the center of attention, he moved to her side, feeling like a lion stalking its prey.

"Having a good time?" he asked casually, finding it a bit difficult to keep his intentions out of his tone. He smiled winsomely at her and handed her a drink, playing the charming future brother-in-law role.

She looked him up and down, the gray eyes so alike and unlike Kikyo's making him shiver and doing things to his insides he had never felt before.

"So you're the boyfriend?" she asked with a smile, taking the glass he offered.

"Fiancé," he corrected, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

"Mmm," she nodded. "So what do you do?"

He thought of a few lewd comebacks, but decided to take this slow. Inuyasha knew he'd have her; there was no doubt about that. He simply _had_ to. And girls like her were never difficult.

"Lawyer. I mostly work with families, take on a lot of pro bono cases," he lied.

Kagome's eyes shone with approval. "How noble of you, Mr. Taisho. And here I was thinking you were just another frat boy working because daddy told him to."

Inuyasha laughed, taking the drink from her hand and taking a sip himself. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

He fucked her that night.

They left the party early, within five minutes of each other, each giving their own bullshit excuse. It was his first time getting road head, which turned out to be a mix of frightening and fucking amazing. He had planned on going to her place, but his was closer, and even though he was fanatical about his privacy to the point of not even allowing his fiancée inside his apartment, he brought her there. They did a lot of other things that night that weren't firsts for either of them, but it was still easily the most memorable evening of his life. She was perfect, just as he'd known she'd be. He'd even allowed her to sleep over, something he never did, and once they woke up, he took her out for breakfast, intending it to be the last time they ever saw each other on intimate terms. But one thing led to another, and they went back to his apartment for more. They ended up spending the whole day together, mostly in bed but sometimes out, and when she told him she loved him that night before she left, he said nothing.

That became their daily routine for a while, until she coaxed an "I love you" back out of him. From that point on, his home had been hers. It was just unfortunate that he only figured out he was really, truly, madly, deeply in love with her the day before he was to get married. Still, their lives didn't change much, and the two of them were more or less content with what they had.

Until a week ago, when Kagome made her announcement and he decided to quit it with the games already.

**O/\o/\O**

Kikyo had found out about his affair a month into their marriage when she followed him and saw him enter a penthouse bigger than their own apartment and kiss her sister on the lips. Inuyasha had not been coming home nights, or even days, just calling her and telling her not to worry, that he had a lot of work to do. Even after she knew the truth, she allowed it to continue since he confessed early on while they were still dating, during their four month anniversary dinner, to be precise, that he had a Madonna-whore complex and she was the Madonna.

Inuyasha could not have sex with the women he loved, and he could not love the women he had sex with. Truthfully, Kikyo felt sorry for her sister.

He stayed away more often than not, but she had enough money for everything she wanted and he came with her to social events. Going back to law school seemed like another girl's dream, and it was kind of nice to go to the library every day, go grocery shopping, cook up extravagant dishes, learn new things. All by herself. She liked being alone. Liked the quiet. His affair was alright since she had not loved him the way a woman loves a man in quite some time, but she just wished he hadn't chosen Kagome, or had at the very least consulted her about it. She was his wife, his Madonna. Secrets were hurtful. She thought he was better than that, that he cared more for her than that.

Divorce was unacceptable. She had finally found some way of belonging, of being normal. She had friends who had husbands just like hers, who liked the quiet, who _understood_. A divorce would ruin all that.

She arrived at the love nest within minutes. Inuyasha had stashed her little sister so close to where his wife was, just two streets over. Or was she the one who had been stashed away? Why couldn't he at least have stopped by the apartment from time to time? It was easy for Kikyo to get the key from the landlord since he knew Kagome well (everybody always did) and it was quite obvious that they were sisters. All their lives, everyone had gotten the two of them confused, but that was to be expected with identical twins. Kagome had always wanted to switch identities and see how long they could fool everyone, but Kikyo had never allowed that. Kikyo was a good girl. Mischief, however harmless, always leads to trouble, and she had no intention of ever being known as the troublesome one.

The inside of the apartment was quite nice if one thought of it in terms of a genuine statement of love and not design, the decoration an overwhelming blend of both Inuyasha and Kagome's distinctive tastes. Kagome liked pink and fluffy things while Inuyasha preferred more traditional male décor, leather and dark tones. The mix was frightful. There were swords hung on the wall next to watercolor paintings of cats, photographs of the two of them in various places, such as random bars and Disneyland, always happy, always smiling. A flower-shaped rug in front of the foreboding stone fireplace, pink throw pillows on a La-Z-Boy. She much preferred her own professionally decorated apartment, the muted blues and grays of the walls complimenting each other and going perfectly with the eggshell white of the carpet.

It was easy to find the bedroom. She had been trying to ignore the noises they were making since she was in the hallway outside their door.

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome gasped from under Inuyasha, shoving him off of her and pulling the sheet up to cover her saliva-coated breasts.

At least her husband was man enough to look guilty. He had a deer in the headlights look, and she wondered if he would try to flee.

"Whore," Kikyo whispered. She had meant to scream the insult, but it had just come out like that.

Kagome was already crying. She had always been one for tears, displays of emotion. Just like him, only he preferred to stomp around angrily and yell.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, I know you don't believe me, but I am. Really, I am! I don't expect your forgiveness, but—"

"How could you?" Kikyo directed her question at Inuyasha, who just continued to sit there, gaping at her.

"I-I'm sorry," he said lamely, echoing Kagome. "I wish you never had to see this, I tried to keep it from you, but—"

"I don't care about this!" she said, finally managing to raise her voice, gesturing at the two of them. "You can fuck her all you want. I've known about it for a year now. But don't you _dare_ leave me for her, Inuyasha! You owe me more than that."

"You _knew_?!" they said in unison, completely shocked.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. They were already talking like one person, perhaps even finishing each other's sentences. She and Inuyasha had never even gotten that far. Hell, she and Kagome had never even been like that, and at one point in their existence they had been a single being.

"Kikyo, I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered, her eyes urging her sister to believe her. "I just love him so much. So, so much."

"How long?" Kikyo asked. She had been wanting to know for quite some time.

Inuyasha sighed while Kagome fiddled with the gold band and large diamond with smaller diamonds clustered around it on her finger, which she absently noticed was much more expensive-looking than her own.

"Since the moment you brought him home for the first time. It was love at first sight for me, lust for him."

Inuyasha placed his hand on hers and entwined their fingers, looking at her with much more regret than he had shown his own wife when she caught him with her sister in bed. Kikyo remembered when she had brought him home, showing him off to her mother for the first time, throwing her engagement in the woman's face. She had always expected more of her, but wanted even more for Kagome. The fact that Kikyo had come home with a handsome, successful husband with family money was like a slap to the face. Inuyasha had immediately noticed the tense relationship the two of them had, and Kagome, being who she was, kept up small talk with him while their mother made snide comments and looked at them both wishing they weren't there. She had really only wanted one child, and even though Kikyo had been the first to escape the womb, it was Kagome their mother loved. Kikyo shook her head. Her sister and husband were nothing more than animals, the both of them.

"I tried to ignore my feelings," Kagome said slowly, "but when Inuyasha made it obvious he was attracted to me, I couldn't deny myself any longer. We… We first started living together the night before your wedding." Her eyes filled with new tears.

Kikyo nodded stiffly. She remembered how tired Kagome had looked, how hard she cried during the vows, how absolutely petrified Inuyasha had seemed behind his weary, trembling smile.

"We were just friends with benefits at first," Inuyasha muttered, knowing Kagome's throat was too tight to continue. "But I didn't like hurting Kagome. I didn't want to hurt her just because I was fucked in the head. I knew she loved me, and I've never wanted a woman more than I wanted, and still want, her. So I found myself a therapist and I got help." He sighed, finally making eye contact with Kikyo, who could hardly breathe. "Kikyo… Kagome's pregnant. She's going to have my baby, so I decided to end this charade once and for all."

"So, now you are both the Madonna and the whore, Kagome? You stole my husband, my role, my life?"

Kagome's sobs became louder and Inuyasha took her into his arms, glaring at Kikyo as if she was the one in the wrong. She was seeing red. Never before had she felt so recklessly angry, so willing to lose herself, her control. What should she do? Kill them? Kill herself? Both? But no, Kagome was carrying a child. Kikyo could never hurt a child, especially not one of Kagome's.

Kagome. She was always a problem.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared an equally passionate nature. She had thought that what they had would not last due to that detail, that they would fall apart because they were too similar in that way. Instead, it only seemed to have brought them closer. She had always envied that quality in her younger sister. It was as though other people could sense it. Everyone was always immediately drawn to her and she never wanted for friends or company. She didn't know what it was like to be awkward unless it was charmingly so and perfectly timed.

Shoving her stunned husband off of her sister, she ripped the sheet away from her, studying the naked body she had not seen in so long. Kikyo remembered the not entirely innocent explorations of each other during their youth, all their lives until their teenage years. She took a tentative lick of Kagome's slit, still wet from whatever Inuyasha had been in the process of doing to her before Kikyo had crashed the party. The taste was just like she remembered.

Kikyo moaned into her twin's pussy, recalling how she used to watch her undress in their shared room at home and in the locker room at school. How she dreamed about her most nights. Those were the only times she ever felt aroused. Sometimes she felt that way about other girls, and once or twice about boys, but never like with Kagome. No, Kagome was what she wanted. What she liked. Loved.

"Kikyo, no!" she shrieked, trying to kick out at her.

She held Kagome's thighs with a firmer grip, keeping them apart. Kikyo had always been the one to initiate their playtime, true, sometimes even forcing it in the bossy way she could only be when the two of them were alone, but her little sister always ended up enjoying it. And she had never told their parents, and that had to mean something, right? Kagome had all the power out in the world, but Kikyo had always had a measure of control over the minutes-younger girl in that one respect.

For a minute, Kikyo wondered why she was tasting her crying sister. Was it because she missed her? No, she decided, shaking her head from side to side and making Kagome cry out. She wanted to make Inuyasha see that she was no Madonna and never had been. She was a whore as well. And Kagome could never fill the Madonna role, even if she was pregnant with his baby. They were both just whores and he was nothing more than an idiot. She looked up at him, wondering if there would be more hatred or disgust on his face. Surprised, she saw nothing but wonder. Wonder at Kagome.

**O/\o/\O**

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome, but his eyes were fixed on her face. The girl's (she would always be a girl to the both of them, even if she was Kikyo's exact age) eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking out the sides. Her face was contorted in a mixture of disgust, anger, sadness, with just the tiniest hint of pleasure. Kikyo smirked and stabbed her tongue inside Kagome's pulsing passage. He wondered how often the two of them had done this. Certainly, he had fantasized about being with two sisters before, preferably twins. All men had at some point in their lives. But Kikyo and Kagome? His wife and his mistress? Sure, he guessed it was hot, but he wasn't sure what to do or even how he felt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out to him, torn between panic and lust. She moaned as Kikyo slipped a finger into her. "Help!"

He knew what she meant, and he was going to obey, but suddenly he didn't want to. Instead of calming the situation down, he decided to turn it up a bit. Moving from behind Kagome, he went to her side and bent over her, pulling at her distended nipple with his lips, picking up right where he left off. His fiancée shrieked in fury and desire and held his head closer to her, pulling at his hair. It stung, but he didn't care. Never before had he seen Kagome look the way she did at this moment, so completely conflicted and raptured. He could almost forget Kikyo was there.

Wanting to be everywhere at once, he settled for straddling Kagome's chest. Without him asking, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, licking the tip of his cock before he thrust it into her mouth. Her frequent moans buzzed along his length and he tried to keep a steady pace, pulling out slowly and putting it back in, watching her lips stretch around him. It was a beautiful sight, and he almost slapped himself for being an idiot when he pulled out completely just before she cried out in orgasm.

Again, Kikyo put her hands on him, moving him away from Kagome as she crawled up her twin's body, having rid herself of her dress a while before. He watched them kiss, lazily stroking himself. If only they were truly identical, then he'd have the greatest sex life since King Solomon. Inuyasha made his way to between Kagome's still twitching limbs, pulling them apart and Kikyo's as well. His wife stiffened, but continued to kiss her sister, her small moans and the sight of them pawing at one another's breasts driving him crazy. Breathing hard through his nose, he pressed the tip of his dick into his wife, rubbing it with her juices, for the first time not immediately deflating after touching her. Spreading her honey on the rest of his length, he slid into Kagome, inch by familiar inch, closing his eyes and tuning out the sound of her making out with her twin, only feeling the complete bliss he always did when she wrapped around him. Picking up speed, he began to pump into her, his hips hitting Kikyo's ass, and she ground back into him as she sucked on Kagome's nipples, now and then removing a hand from wherever it roamed on her sister's body to finger herself. He wanted to high-five her, he knew how delicious her newly larger breasts were, even more than they had been before. Kagome arched her back and mewled as Kikyo gave her a playful bite.

"Fuck," he groaned, his eyes closing against his will. The sight of them was as stimulating as the feeling of her. "Oh, fuck, baby!"

Kagome moaned in response, the sound muffled by the breast in her mouth. Kikyo's hands were pinning her wrists to the bed, and her fingers twitched incessantly, longing to touch, to participate. Her twin's breast was taken from her mouth and Kikyo rubbed it on Kagome's lips, the nipple hard and warm, covered in her spit. Inuyasha leaned over and pulled his wife's hair to the side to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were glazed, like she had been drugged, but he knew that wasn't the case. Seeing him, she took the thick red nipple back into her mouth, keeping her eyes on his, making a show of sucking, darting her tongue out to tease.

Inuyasha groaned and pumped harder, furiously banging into her, wanting to wipe the satisfied, sly look off her face and have her as close to coming undone as he was. He could feel his veins stand out on his neck and forehead, his urgency to make her come finally paying off when she let out a high-pitched wail and her sheath gripped him tight, spasming and milking him of his seed. Out of breath, he pulled out of her after a while and collapsed to the side instead of spooning her like he usually did.

Kikyo, scooting back now that he was not there, lowered her face into her twin's pussy, kissing her there and licking his cum off her lips. Kagome moaned and her hand found Inuyasha's, their fingers twining together. He could feel the heat of her body, her resurgence of arousal, and his own anatomy responded. Kikyo dipped her fingers inside and slowly took them back out, dropping a dollop of their mixed juices into her mouth. Kagome, apparently completely over her initial reluctance and disgust, sat up quickly and pushed her sister down onto her back, straddling her face and leaning over her body until her mouth was on her twin's snatch for the first time in years. It was yet another beautiful sight, and Inuyasha stroked himself until he was as hard as before, his eyes on his fiancée's plump backside.

They had experimented with anal before, and although Kagome enjoyed it about as much as he did, she made sure it was a rare occurrence, and they had only ever done it a few times. Fumbling in the drawer of the nightstand without taking his eyes away from the miraculous thing in front of him, Inuyasha eventually found the lube they kept there, something inside telling him this was one of those rare times where he could enjoy her ass. Flipping open the lid, he poured it on his hand and throbbing cock, slathering his length with the fluid, impatiently rubbing it thoroughly to ensure that she would be comfortable.

Momentarily, the idea occurred to him that Kikyo might not like having his balls in her face, but he decided he didn't care and gently teased Kagome's crinkled hole, a hand rubbing her unblemished cheek as he sought to prepare her for him. One finger, two, three, and then he felt like she was ready. Holding her hips still from where they had been grinding in circles on her sister's face, he slowly entered her, reacquainting himself with the hot tightness he felt truly privileged to own.

Kagome moaned and moved one of her hands away from where it had been stabbing Kikyo's hole to her breast, alternating between her hard nipples. He started off slow, patiently waiting until she began to wiggle back against him, taunting him, asking him. Finally allowing himself to give in, he pounded into her ass, her muffled grunts and unsuccessful attempts to keep up with him while still eating her twin out urging him on, stroking the fire of his desire into a roar. Everything came to a head when he felt his wife take her mouth away from Kagome and use her tongue on his balls, sucking one and then another into her mouth, her fingers still rapidly thrusting into the girl on top of her.

It all seemed to happen at once. Kikyo released his sack and let out a soft cry, her limbs twitching like mad. Kagome, free to finally focus on one thing, fucked herself on his cock, hoarsely screaming her orgasm no sooner than she had started. Inuyasha twitched inside of her and came, spurting into her for maybe the fourth time that day. They collapsed in an awkward, uncomfortable dog pile, eventually separating when they were able to catch their breath.

**O/\o/\O**

Kagome lay on Inuyasha's chest, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, obviously exhausted, her weak smile illustrating her happy satisfaction. Inuyasha, face still flushed, idly stroked her along her ribs, looking down at her lovingly. Kikyo sat across from them, feeling embarrassed at her one instance of impropriety.

"This isn't going to be a group relationship," Inuyasha said sternly in his courtroom voice, his eyes on her. "I still want the divorce and I still want Kagome, and you're not going to fight me on that."

Kikyo brought a trembling hand to her mouth. She had known nothing would change, but now that the both of them were lost to her forever, her heart felt like it was on fire, and not in a good way.

Inuyasha's expression changed and he smiled at her, seeing that she understood. Kagome crawled over to her, her breasts swaying attractively, and grabbed her hand, brushing a few sweaty tendrils of hair out of her sister's face.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get together for 'dinner' every now and then, Kikyo!" she chirped happily, sealing the promise with a soft kiss to the lips.

Kikyo smiled. Maybe divorce wouldn't be such a bad thing.


End file.
